Mères
by Jarleen
Summary: Les relations entre nos urgentistes préférés et leurs mères ne sont pas toujours toutes roses... Fic en 5 chapitres : Peter Benton, Elizabeth Corday, Abby Lockhart, Carol Hathaway et John Carter
1. Peter Benton

MERES

**Auteur** : Jarleen 

**Date de création** : Juillet/Août 2001

**Sujet** : Je me suis rendue compte que certains personnages avaient une relation particulière avec leur mère dans la série (d'ailleurs, bizarrement, c'est jamais l'amour fou entre eux...). Il y a 5 personnages dans cette fanfic : Peter, Elizabeth, Abby, Carol, et Carter.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Fanfic tout public. Cette fanfic se situe à la saison 7, sauf que Carol est encore aux urgences, avec ses filles (mais Doug est bien à Seattle), et que la mère de Peter est toujours en vie. De plus, comme on ne connaît pas la mère de Carter, la fanfic concerne ses relations avec sa grand-mère. Voilà. Sinon, je précise que les parties n'ont pas vraiment de lien entre elles, sauf qu'elles se déroulent toutes la même journée (donc, on retrouve les patients) Que tous ceux qui s'intéressent réellement à la médecine me pardonnent, mais je n'y connais absolument rien, donc il est possible que certains patients aient été très mal soignés par ma plume... Bref, n'en tenez surtout pas compte, car ce n'est pas l'essentiel de ma fic...

**Droits** : A mon grand regret, aucun des personnages figurant dans la série urgences ne m'appartient. (pourtant, j'aurais bien aimé que Carter m'appartienne...mais bon...hum...je crois que je m'égare ;o) ) Ils sont la propriété d'Amblin, de la WB et des autres. La chanson citée en illustration de la fanfic est "La mer" de Tryo et les paroles sont la propriété de Yelen Music, Sony Music Entertainement France et de tous ceux qui en ont les droits.

La fanfic appartient à son auteur. Merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans son accord.

**PS** : Je remercie beaucoup Aline et Carine pour leur aide ;-)   
**PS²** : This story is only available in French for the moment, cause my english is not really good ! But if anyone is interesting in helping me with the translation, I'll be very happy ;-)

PARTIE 1 :****

****

BENTON

"Tu l'entends, elle monte elle descend,  
Elle change d'humeur avec le temps  
Elle gonfle son ventre à la lune apparente  
Pour poser son écume sur les terres qu'elle arpente..."

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé pour Peter Benton. Il s'était réveillé comme tous les matins depuis quelques mois dans les bras de Cléo. Ils avaient encore passé une nuit torride, et Peter avait même eu un peu de mal à se lever pour prendre sa garde à 7.00. Mais il était quand même arrivé aux urgences à l'heure, et de ce fait il avait eu le "privilège" de faire une splenectomie avec un Romano d'une humeur massacrante. La journée était grise et pluvieuse. En fait, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il pleuvait presque sans discontinuer, et la météo ne prévoyait pas d'amélioration de sitôt... Peter avait été appelé en renfort aux urgences. Du fait de cette pluie, les urgences recevaient un surplus de victimes à cause des accidents de la route qui augmentaient. La prévention routière avait beau faire des campagnes de pub terribles pour la sécurité au volant par temps de pluie, ça n'arrêtaient pas les quelques cinglés qui fonçaient sur les routes, de peur d'arriver 5mn en retard au boulot, et qui se retrouvaient aux urgences parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de freiner lorsqu'une mère de famille conduisant ses enfants à l'école avait ralenti pour tourner. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là. Le chauffard en question s'appelait Matthew Desmond, il avait 35 ans. Il était rentré dans la voiture de Shana Lane, 30 ans, qui conduisait ses deux gamins à l'école. Bilan : Shana avait été réanimée plusieurs fois et était maintenant dans le coma. Elle était probablement en mort cérébrale. Sa fille Lily, âgée de 3 ans, était morte sur le coup, et son fils Ethan, âgé lui de 6 ans, avait de multiples fractures. Bien évidemment, Matthew s'en sortait avec à peine quelques côtes cassées et des contusions. 

Peter était dégoûté des types comme ça. Il en avait trop vu, aux urgences. Des gars qui se croyaient toujours plus malins que les autres et qui pensaient que les accidents, c'était pas pour eux. Sauf que tous ces types finissaient tôt ou tard par se retrouver aux urgences, et le pire c'est que dans les accidents ce n'était jamais eux qui étaient les plus amochés...Bizarrement il craignait toujours pour Reese avec ces accidents de voiture. Il s'imaginait toujours Carla et son fils dans la voiture des victimes, et généralement ça ne faisait qu'accroître son ardeur au travail. Dans ces cas là, ils se déchaînait au bloc et se donnait au maximum. Même Romano était épaté.

Enfin... Ce matin, il venait d'être appelé pour un avis chirurgical sur le jeune Ethan Lane. C'est Carter qui l'avait examiné, et il avait senti que l'abdomen de l'enfant était un peu dur. Les clichés n'avaient rien montré, mais il voulait être sûr que le gamin n'avait rien. Ils avaient déjà perdu la soeur et probablement la mère, alors des précautions s'imposaient...Peter enfila ses gants et commença à palper l'abdomen du jeune garçon, le tout dans un silence presque funèbre. Il était très attentif au moindre signe de grosseur ou d'irritation...Il ne voulait surtout pas passer à coté de quelque chose sur ce pauvre gamin. Le gosse ne disait rien. Allongé, il se laissait faire sans broncher. Le grand Peter Benton l'impressionnait. Peter termina l'auscultation, et déclara finalement à Carter qu'Ethan n'avait rien. Carter poussa un gros soupir en signe de soulagement. Et si Peter ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage, il n'en était pas moins soulagé aussi.

Il sortit de la salle d'examen et entendit qu'on l'appelait. Ca venait de l'accueil. Il se tourna et vit Randy, le combiné de téléphone sur l'épaule, qui lui fit signe de venir. Elle était au téléphone avec Jackie, la soeur de Peter, et cette dernière voulait lui parler. Peter s'approcha de Randy et poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sut que c'était Jackie. Il s'attendait à un coup de téléphone romantique de Cléo. C'était raté... Il prit le combiné.

Peter : Jackie ?

Jackie : Peter, comment tu vas ?

Peter : Bien...Hum...Tu as un problème ?

Jackie : Non, Peter, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça... Ca fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu. Tu n'est pas venu chez nous depuis au moins 3 mois, et tu ne viens même pas voir maman à la maison de retraite.

Peter : Oui, c'est vrai...C'est parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci...

Jackie : Tu es toujours avec Cléo ?

Peter (grimaçant. Il n'avait jamais aimé que Jackie se mèle de sa vie privée) : Oui, toujours.

Jackie : Bien... Ecoutes, j'aurais besoin de te parler de maman

Peter : Elle va mal ?

Jackie (ironiquement) : ah, tu t'inquiètes ?

Peter (s'impatientant) : Jackie, dis moi ce qu'il y a...

Jackie : Il y a que ta mère perd la tête, et que je voudrais en parler avec toi !

Kerry arriva en courant du parking des ambulances. Elle était suivie par les ambulanciers qui traînaient 2 brancards. Deux femmes s'étaient tiré dessus, et elles étaient toutes deux très mal en point. Elle appela Mark, Dave et Peter à la rescousse et elle fit biper Elizabeth.

Peter : Bon Jackie, y'a une urgence. Je passerai te voir un de ces jours !

Jackie : Non, Peter, passe chez nous aujourd'hui, où tu vas encore oublier !

Peter (très pressé, voulant en terminer au plus vite avec sa soeur) : Très bien, je passe tout à l'heure. Au revoir.

Et il raccrocha. Il courut aider Kerry, alors que Mark et Dave se chargeaient de l'autre femme. Les ambulanciers déposèrent le brancard en salle de trauma 1, et Kerry prit les choses en main. Peter enfila rapidement une blouse et s'approcha de la patiente.

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était consciente.

Peter : Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Ambulancière : Cassy Bower, 35 ans, plaie par balle au thorax et dans l'abdomen. A perdu au moins 3 litres de sang. Elle a reçu 1 litre de physio et une unité de O négatif. Sa tension et ses constantes sont stables.

Kerry : Une unité seulement ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

Ambulancière : On est en rupture de stock, et l'autre femme a perdu plus de sang.

Kerry (a la femme qui ouvrait les yeux) : Cassy ? Cassy, je suis le docteur Weaver, et voici le docteur Benton. Nous nous occupons de vous. Où avez vous mal ?

Cassy : Oh mon dieu, tout ce sang...Elle m'a eu ?

Kerry : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cassy (ayant du mal à parler) : On s'est battu en duel. Vous savez, comme dans les westerns ! C'était pour Will.

Kerry (indignée) : Vous vous êtes tirées dessus pour un homme ?

Cassy : Will est mon fils. 

Peter : Bon, ok, on fait nfs, chimie avec taux d'alcoolémie, iono, gazs du sang et je veux des clichés du thorax et de l'abdomen. Et magnez vous le train !

Kerry : Je vais l'intuber.

D'un coup l'état de Cassy se dégrada, et elle entra en fibrilation. Le bip strident du moniteur résonna dans la salle.

Peter : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lydia : Tension en chute libre, pouls filant...

Peter : Merde, la balle a dû perforer un poumon. Bon, je vais faire une thoracotomie pour l'extraire.

Kerry : Peter, vous êtes sûr ?

Peter : Oui, dépéchez vous de m'apporter le matériel...

Malik s'exécuta. Peter incisa le thorax de la jeune femme et retira doucement la balle de son poumon gauche. Par chance, le coeur avait été épargné. Il s'occupa du poumon et recousit la jeune femme avec le plus grand soin. Elle était tirée d'affaire. Encore un joli coup pour le docteur Benton... De leur coté, Mark et Dave avaient eu plus de mal ; leur patiente était touchée à la tête, et la balle était logée dans la boîte crânienne. Elle avait traversé le lobe temporal, et elle ne survivrait probablement pas. 

Peter avait finalement appris la vrai raison de ce duel féminin. Cassy était divorcée et se disputait la garde de son fils avec Ryana, la nouvelle femme de son ex-mari. Elles avaient préféré régler ça en duel, avec 2 gros calibres. Maintenant, le gosse ne risquait plus de vivre avec l'une ou l'autre. Peter demanda un avis psychiatrique pour Cassy. Puis il s'accorda une pause en salle de repos. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la salle de repos et s'ouvrit un soda. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Jackie tout à l'heure au téléphone. L'état de sa mère s'aggravait, et entre l'hôpital, Reese et Cléo, il ne trouvait plus le temps d'aller la voir. Ni elle ni Jackie d'ailleurs. Il était bien conscient de délaisser un peu sa famille, et ça l'embêtait, mais lorsqu'il rentrait du County il préférait s'occuper de Reese ou rester avec Cléo plutôt que d'aller voir sa mère ou sa soeur et son beau-frère... Mais Jackie avait raison. Il fallait qu'il aille la voir à la maison de retraite. C'était tout de même sa mère. Sur ces belles pensées il se leva, jeta sa canette à la poubelle, et enleva sa blouse. Il monta en chirurgie et prévint Romano qu'il avait besoin de son après-midi pour une urgence familiale. Romano fit la grimace, mais Peter l'ignora et s'en alla. 

***

Il se rendit tout d'abord chez Jackie, comme elle le lui avait demandé, pour pouvoir discuter de l'état de santé de sa mère. Jackie parut heureuse de revoir Peter. 

Jackie : Peter, tu es venu ! Je dois t'avouer que je n'y croyais pas...

Peter : Comment va maman ?

Jackie : Elle ne va pas très bien. Depuis quelques temps, elle perd un peu la tête, elle a des troubles de mémoires, elle perd ses repères spatio-temporels.

Peter : Mais, il n'y a pas de médecins là-bas ? Ils ne s'occupent pas d'elle ?

Jackie : Si, Peter, mais ils n'y peuvent rien. C'est l'âge. Mais quelquefois, elle est très bien et peut presque suivre une conversation normale...

Peter : Mais alors la maladie est déjà avancée...Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ?

Jackie : Peter, je t'ai laissé des tas de messages sur ton répondeur : "rappelles moi, c'est urgent", et tu ne m'as jamais rappelé. Je veux bien croire qu'avec l'hôpital, ton fils, et aussi Cléo, ce soit dur à gérer, mais tu pourrais trouver un peu de temps pour nous. Surtout pour maman...

Peter (soupirant) : Je sais, Jackie. Je...Je n'ai pas fait très attention à vous ces derniers temps...Je vais aller la voir tout à l'heure, avec Reese.

Jackie : Avec Reese ? 

Peter : Quoi ? Les enfants sont interdits ?

Jackie : Non, pas du tout. Mais je tiens à te prévenir qu'elle n'a pas reconnu mes enfants quand ils sont venus la voir...Alors, tu ne t'étonneras pas si...

Peter soupira. Il regretta de ne pas être allé voir sa mère plus souvent et d'avoir pu constater par lui même l'évolution de la maladie. C'est vrai, il était médecin, il aurait sûrement dû veiller sur elle un peu plus. Mais c'est exactement le contraire qui c'était produit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait juste quelques trous de mémoire. Et là...

Il remercia sa soeur de l'avoir forcé à venir, et aussi il la remercia de prendre toujours soin de leur mère. Jackie allait y passer au moins deux heures toutes les semaines, quelquefois avec Walt et les enfants. Elle s'était toujours occupée de leur mère, même si ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, et ça il n'en doutait pas. Lui, il avait toujours préféré la solution de facilité : la fuite. Il se cachait derrière ses obligations de travail pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper. Ca lui faisait une bonne excuse... Après l'avoir remercié, il s'en alla, sous une pluie battante. Il retourna chez Carla pour aller chercher son fils. Ce n'était pas à lui de le garder normalement, mais Carla et Roger avaient une soirée, et il avait préféré garder Reese plutôt que de le laisser à une baby-sitter. En plus, ça le rassurait d'aller voir sa mère avec quelqu'un. Même si Reese n'était qu'un petit enfant, il se sentirait moins seul face à sa mère.

Il arriva à la maison de retraite. C'était une belle propriété, grande et bien aménagée, avec de nombreux espaces verts. Le personnel était très compétent, mais pour lui ça restait une maison de retraite, un endroit ingrat où le troisième âge finissait sa vie. Ca faisait quatre ans que sa mère était dans cette maison. A l'époque, Peter ne voulait pas l'y mettre. Il était persuadé que Jackie et lui pouvaient s'occuper de leur mère sans avoir recours à ce genre de centre. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était beaucoup trop pris par son boulot, et Jackie ne pouvait plus s'occuper seule de leur mère dont la santé déclinait. Alors, il avait dit oui à contrecoeur pour la mettre dans cette maison de retraite. Il prit Reese dans ses bras, et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Deux auxiliaires médicales se tenaient près du bureau d'accueil, et discutaient. Lorsqu'elles reconnurent Peter, elles stoppèrent leur conversation.

Auxiliaire 1 : Docteur Benton, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu !

Peter soupira. Il détestait ce genre de remarque. Il savait très bien depuis quand il n'était pas venu, et il n'avait aucun besoin qu'on lui répète.

Peter : Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

Auxiliaire 2 : Oui, nous venons de terminer les soins, vous pouvez monter voir votre mère.

Peter : Et est-ce que...? 

Auxiliaire 1 : Rassurez vous, elle va très bien aujourd'hui.

Peter : Merci.

Sur ce il monta les escaliers qui conduisaient aux chambres. Sa mère était dans la chambre 64. C'était tout au fond du couloir. Il parvint devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère, et soupira. Puis, dans un élan de courage, il frappa à la porte et entra, tenant toujours Reese dans ses bras. La pièce était sombre. Il n'était que 4 heures de l'après midi, mais avec ces nuages noirs et toute cette pluie on aurait dit que la nuit était déjà tombée. Et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Peter observa la chambre de sa mère. On aurait dit une chambre d'hôpital : blanche, froide, sans âme. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était venu il y a 4 mois. Au milieu de la pièce trônait le lit, un vrai lit d'hôpital, avec une minuscule table de chevet blanche sur le coté, où étaient posées quelques photos de famille. Une petite commode, blanche aussi, se trouvait face au lit et accueillait les quelques affaires personnelles de Mme Benton. Il y avait aussi un petit cabinet de toilette qui était sur la droite en entrant dans la chambre. Deux grandes fenêtres s'étendaient sur tout le mur du fond, parallèlement au lit. Mais en regardant par ces fenêtres on ne voyait pas le magnifique jardin verdoyant de la maison de retraite. Non, c'était les immeubles de Chicago, salis par la pollution, qu'on voyait. Triste spectacle. Dans le coin au fond de la pièce, à coté des fenêtres, la mère de Peter était sagement assise sur une chaise et regardait couler la pluie le long des fenêtres. Elle se retourna quand elle vit Peter et lui sourit. Il lui sourit aussi, un peu mal à l'aise, et vint l'embrasser. Puis il s'installa sur le lit, face à sa mère. Reese était sur ses genoux.

Elle commença à lui parler. Sa voix était faible, comme si elle n'avait plus de forces. Sa respiration était un peu difficile.

Mme Benton : Peter, ça fait si longtemps...

Peter : Oui, maman, je...j'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps avec l'hôpital.

Mme Benton (sourit) : Je comprends.

Peter (pour changer de sujet) : ...Alors comment tu te sens ?

Mme Benton : Allons, Peter, ne joue pas au médecin avec ta vieille mère. Je vais très bien !...(elle regarde Reese) C'est ton fils ?

Peter (se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Jackie) : Oui, maman, c'est Reese. Tu te rappelles de lui ?

Mme Benton (regardant Peter de travers) : Bien sûr Peter, je ne suis encore pas sénile !

Peter la regarda, incrédule. Elle reprit la conversation.

Mme Benton : Comme il te ressemble ! J'espère qu'il fera une grande carrière comme toi...

Peter : Oui, mais on a encore le temps d'y songer, il n'a que 2 ans...

Mme Benton (elle n'écoutait plus Peter. Elle regardait Reese en souriant) : Tu étais comme ça aussi à son âge. Je me rappelle que tu faisais des tas de bêtises...Et moi, je les cachais toutes à ton père pour ne pas que tu sois puni... 

Peter la regardait et l'écoutait parler. C'est comme si elle était dans son monde. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler...Elle parla longtemps de la jeunesse de Peter, des exploits qu'il avait accompli lorsqu'il était enfant, de son adolescence irréprochable et de la volonté qu'il avait mise dans ses études de médecine. Elle dressait là le portrait de "Saint Peter". Mais il savait très bien qu'elle occultait toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites, comme la fois où il avait bousillé la voiture de son père, et toutes les fois où il s'était battu à l'école... D'un coup elle cessa de parler et regarda Peter, l'air très sérieux. Revoir son fils et ressasser tous ces souvenirs l'avait bouleversée émotionnellement, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis annonça d'un air solennel "Tu as toujours été mon préféré, Peter"

Peter (très surpris par cette phrase) : Non, voyons, tu aimes autant Jackie et...

Mme Benton (ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher, elle sanglotait) : Non, Peter, c'est toi mon préféré. Mais pourquoi tu ne viens plus me voir...Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ?

Peter : Bien sûr que non, maman, je t'aime toujours...

Mme Benton : Tu es un bon fils. La seule personne sur qui je puisse encore compter...Déjà que ton père ne vient plus me voir, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait...

Peter : Maman, papa est mort il y a 30 ans !

Mme Benton : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne veut plus me voir, voilà tout. Et ta soeur m'en veut encore...

Peter (ne comprenant pas) : Vous vous êtes disputées ?

Mme Benton : Tu sais bien, elle m'en veut parce que je ne lui ai pas offert cette robe bleue qu'elle veut mettre pour ses 18 ans. C'est dans un mois à peine...

Peter (essayant de la raisonner) : Maman, Jackie a plus de 40 ans.

Mme Benton : Arrêtes donc de raconter des bêtises... J'aurais dû lui prendre cette robe, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de refuser...Elle m'en veut, je le sais... (elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle). 

Peter resta sidéré par ce changement soudain de comportement. Il coucha Reese sur le lit et s'approcha de sa mère, puis il la serra dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il savait que de toute façon, elle était dans son monde et qu'elle était en train de perdre la tête peu à peu, et que ça ne servait à rien de la raisonner. Mais il était impuissant, et il le supportait mal. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose...

Dehors, le pluie tombait encore. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Dans la petite chambre 64 de la maison de retraite, Reese s'était endormi sur le lit. Madame Benton serrait son fils entre ses bras. Elle pleurait. Durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, Peter n'avait pourtant jamais vu sa mère pleurer. Après la mort de son mari, elle avait toujours traversé les épreuves de la vie la tête haute, silencieuse, et sans verser une larme, du moins pas devant ses enfants. En quelques années elle s'était véritablement transformée. Et Peter n'avait rien pu faire, trop occupé par sa belle carrière. Il s'en voulait beaucoup. Et ce soir, au fond de cette petite chambre, dans les bras de sa mère qui sanglotait, il pleurait lui aussi...  
  


~ Fin du chapitre 1 ~  



	2. Elizabeth Corday

**MERES **  
  
PARTIE 2

**Auteur** : Jarleen 

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette partie est donc une suite sans en être une du chapitre sur Benton. Je précise que dans cette fic, la mère de Liz ne connaît pas Mark, ni David son père. En fait on va dire qu'elle n'a jamais revu Liz depuis qu'elle est à Chicago...

**Droits** : Je n'ai aucun droits, ni sur les personnages ni sur la musique...(voir chapitre 1)

****

ELIZABETH

"Tu l'entends la mer quand elle est en colère,  
Pas du genre à faire les choses par derrière,  
Quand tu navigues sur ta pauvre galère,  
Elle est là pour te rappeler où tu dois aller..."  
  
  


9.00. Elizabeth était épuisée, lessivée, anéantie... Elle était de garde depuis 19.00 la veille, parce qu'elle avait accepté de prendre la garde d'un chirurgien qui lui avait déjà rendu service une fois précédente. Mais elle regrettait amèrement cette décision. A cause du mauvais temps, la chirurgie comme les urgences étaient surchargées, et elle n'avait pas pu se reposer beaucoup. C'est à peine si elle avait pu dormir 1 heure entre deux opérations. Mais elle tenait quand même le coup. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle profita d'un moment plus calme en chirurgie pour faire une pause quelques minutes. Elle prévint Romano et descendit aux urgences, puis se laissa littéralement tomber sur le sofa de la salle de repos. Dormir. C'était tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment là. Elle fut réveillée en sursaut un peu plus tard par Randy.

Randy : Docteur Corday, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour vous...

Liz (encore dans le cosmos) : Mais quelle heure est-il ?

Randy : 9.15

Elizabeth soupira. Elle n'avait dormi que 10 minutes.

Randy : Je lui demande de rappeler ?

Liz : Non, j'arrive...Merci Randy.

Randy : Pas de problème. (elle s'en alla)

Liz se leva, tituba un peu. Puis elle pris une grande inspiration, hocha la tête, et quitta la salle de repos. Elle arriva à l'accueil, et Randy lui tendit le combiné.

Liz : Allo ?

Mme Corday : Elizabeth ! 

Liz : Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mme Corday (un peu mal à l'aise) : Eh bien...je suis de passage à Chicago, et...je voulais venir te voir. 

Liz (étonnée) : Ah...C'est...c'est très gentil...

Mme Corday (ajoutant timidement) : Et puis j'aurais quelques papiers à te faire signer.

Liz (comprenant alors le but de sa venue, et un peu déçue de l'attitude de sa mère) : Ah...

Mme Corday : Bon, je passerais dans la matinée.

Liz : Très bien. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre aux urg...

Mme Corday raccrocha sans qu'Elizabeth ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle poussa un soupir. Cette journée était vraiment la pire qu'elle ait eue depuis longtemps. Sa mère et elle n'avaient jamais été très proches, et elles ne s'étaient même encore jamais revues depuis que Liz était arrivée à Chicago. Leurs conversations se limitaient à des coups de téléphones à Noël et pour les anniversaires...et encore ! 

La mère de Liz, Isabelle, habitait à Londres, et elle ne vivait que pour son travail, animatrice de conférences sur du matériel médical. Cette femme avait toujours été passionnée par son job. Mais au détriment de sa relation avec Liz qui s'était dégradée au fil des ans. Liz lui avait longtemps reproché de ne pas s'être assez occupée d'elle lorsqu'elle était enfant. Et madame Corday reprochait à sa fille d'avoir fait médecine uniquement pour la contrarier, parce qu'elle avait espéré pour elle une grande carrière d'avocate...Bref, Elizabeth n'était pas vraiment réjouie par cette visite-surprise. Surtout que sa mère ne venait que pour lui faire signer des papiers, c'est à dire que sa visite était plus une obligation administrative qu'une visite de courtoisie...

Mark venait de terminer l'examen de Shana Lane, cette mère de famille dont la voiture avait été percutée par un chauffard. En passant devant le bureau des admissions il vit Elizabeth, assise, les yeux dans le vide, pensive. Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, et Mark savait que sa double garde devait vraiment être très dure. Il commença à se rapprocher d'elle, ce qui la tira de ses pensées.

Mark : Elizabeth ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? 

Liz (soupirant à nouveau) : Oh, Mark, si tu savais !

Mark : C'est à cause de ta double garde ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenue qu'il fallait pas accepter les jours de pluie, c'est toujours l'enfer...

Liz : Non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, pas que ça disons !

Mark (légèrement inquiet) : Ah oui ? Alors, c'est quoi ?

Liz (soupirant une fois de plus) : C'est ma mère...Elle a téléphoné, elle est à Chicago. Et elle va venir me voir...

Mark (soulagé que ce ne soit que ça) : Mais c'est super ! Depuis le temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vues...Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter !

Liz : Non, Mark, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que c'est qu'une visite de ma mère...C'est tout sauf super !

Mark : Je croyais que les relations mère/filles étaient des relations spéciales et magiques !

Liz : Oui, c'est sûrement vrai chez les autres, mais chez les Corday c'est loin d'être magique... Ma mère déteste tout ce que je fais. D'après elle, j'ai tout raté dans ma vie !

Mark (ironique) : Oooh, mais j'ai hâte de la connaître...

Le biper de Liz se mit a sonner. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Ca venait de la chirurgie. Elle mit quelques secondes encore avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Romano qui l'attendait pour une appendisectomie initialement prévue à 9h15. En plus, c'est elle même qui avait insisté pour faire cette opération, parce que Romano lui avait laissé le choix entre ça et une greffe de rein, et vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle avait opté pour l'opération la moins délicate. Romano le grand chef n'allait sûrement pas être à prendre avec des pincettes...

Liz : Mon dieu, l'appendisectomie avec Romano, j'avais complètement oublié ! 

Mark : Oh, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher alors...On se voit plus tard ?

Liz : Oui, je t'appelle dès que je peux...

Sur ce, elle monta assister le docteur Romano, qui ne cessa bien sûr de faire remarquer son retard tout au long de l'opération. Au bout de quelques minutes, une infirmière entra au bloc et prévint Liz que sa mère l'attendait en bas, aux urgences. Elizabeth commença à trembler rien que de penser que sa mère était là. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, mais sa mère avait toujours été un symbole de puissance, hautain et intouchable pour elle. Alors même si aujourd'hui elle avait près de trente-cinq ans, elle se sentait encore une enfant face à sa mère. 

Mais à peine cette nouvelle annoncée, Elizabeth fut rappelée par Kerry parce que les urgences venaient de recevoir deux cas graves qui nécessitaient tous les deux une intervention chirurgicale urgente, et Peter ne suffisait pas. Romano la laissa descendre, après avoir encore grommelé l'une de ses remarques si sympathique dont il avait le secret...

Liz se rendit donc aux urgences, pour s'occuper de Ryana Flanders, 28 ans, qui avait été amenée avec Cassy Bower parce qu'elles s'étaient tirées dessus pour savoir qui aurait la garde du petit Will, dont elle était la belle-mère et dont Cassy était la mère. Ryana était touchée très sérieusement à la tête. Mark et Dave s'en occupaient, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de parvenir à extraire cette fichue balle logée dans le cerveau de cette pauvre jeune femme. La balle était en effet entrée par le front, mais elle était carrément entrée dans le lobe frontal de la jeune femme. Kerry avait donc appelé Elizabeth en urgence pour qu'elle tente d'extraire la balle. Lorsque Liz arriva, Mark et Dave s'écartèrent. Mark resta pour l'assister, et Dave en profita pour s'éclipser tant que Kerry n'était pas dans les parages...

Assise sur le banc des urgences, tenant dans une main son parapluie et dans l'autres sa pochette de documents, Isabelle Corday patientait depuis près de deux heures maintenant. Elle soupirait de plus en plus et venait souvent voir Randy en lui demandant si Elizabeth allait bientôt descendre. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Elle voulait juste une petite signature au bas de quelques formulaires. Cette attente la rendait folle. Elle finissait par se dire qu'elle aurait eu mieux fait de signer ces documents toute seule plutôt que de venir ici. Et plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Mais en réalité, c'est quand même elle qui avait voulu venir. Elle aurait très bien pu envoyer ces documents par courrier. Non, elle avait été inconsciemment poussée à retourner voir Liz à Chicago... Peut-être avait elle réalisé qu'après toutes ces années elle avait des tas de choses à rattraper avec sa fille...

***

Liz avait enfin terminée l'extraction de la balle. Elle enleva ses gants et poussa un soupir de soulagement et de déconcertation en même temps. A quoi avait servi son travail puisque Ryana n'allait sûrement pas survivre à une telle blessure ? En effet, la balle avait touché le lobe frontal, et donc il y avait de très grande chances pour que son cerveau ne s'en remette pas. Il était encore trop tôt pour estimer les séquelles qu'aurait Ryana, mais il était évident qu'elle ne serait plus jamais autonome parce que la balle avait complètement anéanti le cortex préfrontal, celui qui gère les mouvements volontaires. Liz avait fait de son mieux, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Elle jeta ses gants dans la poubelle et sortit de la salle de traumatologie. 

Cette journée ne finirait donc jamais...

Elle était cette fois vraiment crevée, et même les félicitations de Mark pour l'opération de Ryana la laissèrent de marbre. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : Dormir, dormir, dormir...

En passant devant le bureau des admissions, Randy la vit et s'approcha d'elle.

Liz : Oh, non, Randy, dites moi que ce n'est pas Romano qui veut encore que je l'assiste...

Randy : Non, c'est juste que votre mère attends depuis au moins trois heures maintenant ! 

A ces mots, Liz sursauta. Sa mère. Elle lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle d'attente et vit sa mère, sagement assise, qui la regardait. Elle n'avait pas changée. Ca faisait trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle n'avait vraiment pas changé. Toujours aussi hautaine, fière, et toujours aussi sure d'elle. D'ailleurs, après toutes ces années, elle lui faisait encore le même effet : Les mains de Liz devinrent moites et commencèrent à trembler. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose que lorsqu'elle avait six ou sept ans et qu'elle avouait ses bêtises à sa mère, le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait épuisée par son travail. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle n'avait plus six ans et il fallait qu'elle arrête de réagir comme ça face à sa mère. " Liz, tu est une grande fille, tu sais te débrouiller seule, et il ne s'agit que de ta mère, alors arrêtes de paniquer " Elle dût se répéter cette phrase au moins cinq fois avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se jeter enfin dans la gueule du loup...

Liz alla donc voir sa mère, et les deux femmes se saluèrent mutuellement d'un simple sourire accompagné d'une poignée de main qui feignait la convivialité. On aurait dit qu'elles se voyaient pour la première fois de leur vie. C'était une gestuelle solennelle digne des meilleurs camps disciplinaires anglais. Isabelle avait toujours su faire régner l'autorité à la maison, et elle aimait par dessus tout faire respecter ses règles. Elizabeth n'avait jamais été une enfant difficile, donc cela n'avait pas vraiment posé de problèmes, sauf peut-être à l'adolescence où elle s'était révolté ouvertement contre sa mère et toutes ses règles stupides. Une fois ce salut coutumier passé, Liz proposa à sa mère d'aller prendre un café chez Doc Magoo, ce que sa mère accepta volontiers. Elles sortirent donc de l'hôpital, sous cette pluie battante qui ne cessait de tomber depuis le début de la semaine.

***

A la table au fond du restaurant, il y avait deux tasses de café. Et deux femmes silencieuses. Elles auraient pu avoir des milliards de choses à se dire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La colère pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Isabelle, et Elizabeth connaissait encore assez sa mère pour deviner que c'est l'attente qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Elle savait que sa mère n'avait aucune patience. Elle n'osait pas parler de peur que sa mère laisse déborder sa nervosité. Isabelle regardait par la fenêtre, comme si le paysage pluvieux et gris de Chicago pouvait la calmer. Elizabeth, les yeux dans son café, luttait pour ne pas dormir. Elle venait d'apposer sa signature sur les papiers de sa mère, sans même les lire, et tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'est que cette journée se termine. Mais assise là, avec sa mère, elle pouvait presque décompter chaque seconde qui passait.

Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait aucun point commun, aucun sujet de conversation avec sa mère...Puis, lassée de ce silence pesant, Elizabeth prit tout de même la parole.

Liz : Si tu savais la journée que j'aie eu !

Isabelle (faisant semblant de s'y intéresser) : Ah, vraiment ?

Liz : Oui, je suis de garde depuis sept heures hier soir, et en plus j'ai eu pas mal de cas difficiles...

Isabelle (regardant toujours par le fenêtre) : Ah, oui, tes patients...

Liz (continuant, emportée par le fil de sa discussion) : Oui, et puis je viens de terminer là avec une pauvre jeune femme qui avait une balle dans la tête. J'ai été obligée d'ouvrir la boite crânienne pour enlever la balle, et alors...

Isabelle (interrompant sa fille, d'un ton hautain) : La médecine, Elizabeth, il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresses ?

En temps normal, Liz n'aurait pas tenu compte de cette remarque, parce qu'elle détestait se disputer avec sa mère. Mais la fatigue et l'énervement la firent réagir violemment. Cette remarque fut " la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase " Elle en avait gros sur le coeur, et cette fois elle avait bien l'intention de dire à sa mère tout ce qu'elle pensait.

Liz : Tu peux dire ! Ton job a toujours passé avant tout le reste... Tes conférences, tes colloques, tu ne vis que pour ça ! Toute ma vie nos conversations se sont limitées à des banalités. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne se connaît même pas !

Isabelle (haussant le ton, s'énervant également) : C'est ton père qui t'as monté contre moi, c'est ça ?

Liz : Non, maman, mais j'ai trente-cinq ans, et j'estime pouvoir enfin te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Pendant toute ma scolarité j'ai travaillé comme une malade pour être la meilleure, pour que tu sois fière de moi et que tu t'occupes un peu plus de moi...Mais tu étais toujours à ton travail. Tu n'y faisais pas attention, et tu n'as même jamais été a une de mes remises de diplômes !

Isabelle : Tu n'étais pas toute seule, il y avait Margaret, ta nurse. Elle s'occupait très bien de toi, et tu l'aimais beaucoup !

Liz : Maman, une nurse ce n'est pas une mère. Tu te rends compte qu'on n'a jamais parlé toutes les deux ? Aucune conversation sérieuse sur ma vie, sur la tienne...

Isabelle (devenant peu à peu rouge de colère) : Quoi, des reproches ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? J'étais seule pour t'élever, et je me suis tuée au travail pour pouvoir t'offrir tout ce que tu désirais...

Liz : Non, c'est de toi que j'avais besoin. Tous ces cadeaux ne t'ont jamais remplacé !

Le tonnerre grondait. Reproches et fausses excuses fusaient autour de la petite table. Elizabeth et sa mère se déversaient tour à tour des paroles blessantes, commençaient à se couper la parole et à parler en même temps. C'était une colère vieille de trente-cinq ans que Liz étalait là, et sa mère la reçut comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. Elizabeth ne cessait de faire des reproches à sa mère, en évoquant des événements précis de son enfance, et Isabelle ne l'écoutait presque plus tant elle était actionnée à tenter de se justifier. Puis Elizabeth , dans le feu de l'action lança à sa mère " Tu ne m'as même jamais dit que tu m'aimais... ". Elle s'arrêta de parler et sa mère se tut également. Elle changea de couleur, et sembla outrée par les propos de sa fille. Elizabeth avait quand même conscience d'être allée un peu loin, mais elle n'avait aucun intention de s'excuser.

Isabelle (rangeant toutes ses affaires): Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça ! (elle s'en alla)

Liz (haussant les épaules) : C'est toujours pareil lorsqu'on essaie de discuter...

Liz retourna travailler, mal à l'aise. Elle s'en voulait quand même d'avoir été aussi méchante et sans pitié avec sa mère. Après tout, elles ne se voyaient déjà pas souvent, alors des reproches n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires... Mais quand même, il était temps que sa mère sache réellement ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Madame Corday marcha longuement dans les rues de Chicago, sous la pluie. Elle réfléchissait. Elizabeth n'avait pas tort, elle avait toujours été beaucoup trop prise par son travail pour s'occuper correctement d'elle, et bien souvent elle s'était trop reposée sur le travail de la nurse. Et elle savait bien que le travail n'était qu'une excuse. La vraie raison était qu'après le divorce, quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Liz, elle avait peur de mal s'y prendre pour l'élever, peur de mal l'éduquer, donc toutes ces années passées à travailler lui avaient permis d'éviter de se retrouver face à ce problème, puisque la nurse prenait tout en charge. De plus Isabelle avait toujours eu du mal à dire ses sentiments, à sa fille comme aux autres, et c'est en partie à cause de cela qu'elle avait divorcé d'avec Charles, le père d'Elizabeth. Et c'est aussi ce que lui reprochait Elizabeth. Elle avait été très vexée par la dernière remarque de sa fille, au café. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Elle aimait Liz, mais elle ne lui avait encore jamais dit.

***

Liz avait bientôt terminé sa journée. Il était 18 heures 30, les urgences désemplissaient un peu, et elle était en salle de repos, en train de terminer de remplir quelques dossiers importants. Ses pensées étaient confuses et désorganisées. Elle pensait à Ryana, à Mark, à sa mère. Elle poussa un soupir en se remémorant la scène qu'elle avait fait à sa mère au café. Elle posa son stylo, posa ses mains sur son visage, puis une faible voix qu'elle connaissait bien la fit sursauter.

Isabelle : Elizabeth ?

Liz : Maman ? Mais...

Isabelle : Mon avion part dans une heure. Je repart pour Londres, mais je tenais à te parler avant.

Liz (faiblement) : Ah oui ?

Isabelle (s'approchant de Liz) : La discussion que nous avons eu tout à l'heure m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir.

Liz semble très étonnée. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. 

Isabelle (regardant le sol, honteuse, pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa fille) : Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu avais pu souffrir de mes absences quand tu étais enfant...(elle ajouta en souriant un peu et en regardant sa fille) Je croyais que tu me détestait !

Liz : Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais...

Isabelle (regardant de nouveau le sol) : La conversation de tout à l'heure m'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais je suppose que ça n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu as pu ressentir à cause de moi lorsque tu étais enfant. (elle marque une pause, soupire) Je n'ai jamais été une bonne mère, mais je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer...

Liz regarde sa mère. Elle est très émue par son discours.

Isabelle : Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à exprimer mes sentiments, mais je t'aime Elizabeth, sois en sure. 

Elizabeth se mord les lèvres, au bord des larmes.

Isabelle : Et même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, tu es un bon médecin, et je suis très fière de toi...

A ces mots Elizabeth, qui pleure maintenant, se lève et serre sa mère dans ses bras. C'est une longue étreinte entre mère et fille, la plus longue de l'histoire des Corday. Isabelle, très émue également, ne peut retenir quelques larmes. Puis elles finissent par se lâcher, et Isabelle prend les mains de sa fille dans les siennes

Isabelle : J'ai été très heureuse de te voir, Elizabeth, mais je dois y aller.

Liz : J'ai été très heureuse moi aussi. Rappelle moi quand tu sera arrivée à Londres...

Isabelle (quittant la salle de repos) : C'est promis.

Elles se sourient une dernière fois, et madame Corday s'en va. 

Il est 19 heures, Elizabeth quitte le County. Et malgré la fatigue, cette journée est la plus heureuse qu'elle ait eu depuis fort longtemps...

  
~ Fin du chapitre 2 ~


	3. Abby Lockhart

MERES

PARTIE 3 :

**Auteur** : Jarleen 

**Notes de l'auteur** : Bon, pour cette partie j'ai quelques précisions à donner. Tout d'abord, au niveau médical, Abby est une infirmière, mais je suis pas sure que les infirmières aient le droit de suturer, mais on va pas chipoter là-dessus, parce que je n'ai pensé à ça qu'après avoir tout écrit… En plus, j'ai défini la mère d'Abby comme étant une personne bi-polaire. Or, je ne connais pas grand chose à cette maladie, et malgré les explications de Carine (que je remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs), il se peut que ma fic comporte encore quelques incohérences, alors on va dire que l'état que j'ai décrit est une version hyper-accélérée de la bi-polarité. Alors ne tenez pas trop compte des éventuelles erreurs médicales, on va faire comme si de rien n'était... ;-)

**Droits** : Toujours pareil, je n'ai de droits ni sur la musique, ni sur les personnages...(cf chap. 1) 

****

ABBY

"De la mer casse-pieds à la mer âgée,  
En passant par la mer qui médite pour y arriver,  
Je dédicace ces vers aux couleurs de nos mères  
Qui font tout pour qu'un jour on ait les pieds sur terre"

Il était 7.05, et Abby était encore en retard. Sa garde commençait à 7.00, mais elle avait une fois de plus loupé le métro. C'est parce qu'elle n'avait encore pas l'habitude de venir de l'hôtel de Luka. Elle se trompait souvent de ligne, ou bien elle arrivait juste quand la rame partait et ainsi elle était obligée d'attendre le métro suivant... Elle avait encore passé la nuit avec Luka. Ca faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et ils passaient souvent la nuit chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que leur relation devenait sérieuse. Abby savait très bien au fond qu'elle n'aimait pas Luka, et que Luka ne l'aimait pas non plus. Leur relation était basée sur le sexe et pas sur l'amour, et tous les deux en étaient conscient. Pourtant, ils s'aimaient au début. Ou alors ils croyaient s'aimer, et c'était leur détresse commune qui les avait réuni. Peu importe, Luka était gentil et rassurant, et c'était tout ce qu'Abby voulait pour le moment.

Il était donc environ 7.10 lorsqu'Abby arriva aux urgences. Elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'Haley et Kerry lui tombent dessus dès son arrivée et lui passent un savon pour ce nouveau retard, mais ce matin, Haley était malade, et Kerry était visiblement trop occupée à faire la chef dans le service et à s'occuper du surplus de patient pour faire vraiment attention à l'heure d'arrivée et de sortie de tout le monde.

Alors elle fila chercher sa blouse en salle de repos, et elle y trouva Deb et Dave en train de discuter. Ils étaient de garde depuis minuit, mais là ils prenaient leur pause, et ils en profitaient tant que Kerry n'était pas dans les parages. Après avoir enfilé sa blouse, Abby se dirigea vers le bureau des admissions. Doyle, qui passait par là, lui demanda de faire les analyses et de poser une perfusion de physio à M. Cajòn, un patient diabétique. Abby se rendit dans la salle 2, où M. Cajòn se trouvait. C'était un jeune homme de type espagnol, il avait environ 25 ans. 

Abby : Bonjour M. Cajòn, je m'appelle Abby Lockhart.

M. Cajòn (très nerveux) : Vous pouvez m'appeler Antonio. C'est vous l'infirmière ?

Abby : Oui, c'est moi. Je suis là pour vous faire les analyses dont vous avez besoin. Donnez moi votre bras, on va commencer par la prise de sang.

Antonio (un peu angoissé, il jouait avec ses doigts) : Oh, c'est pas la peine, mon sang va très bien, tout est normal...

Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque : Oui, je suis sure qu'il va bien, mais c'est simplement pour vérifier si vous n'avez pas un manque de quelque chose...

Antonio (de plus en plus angoissé, ses mains étaient moites) : Non, non, je vous dit que ça va, je manque de rien, je prends du fer, du magnésium...Tout va bien, vous en faites pas.

Abby : Mais vous êtes quand même là parce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Antonio : Oui, j'ai juste eu quelques vertiges, mais rien d'alarmant. Le docteur Doyle m'a dit que tout allait bien et que j'allais pouvoir rentrer, alors donnez moi juste un truc contre les vertiges, et ça ira...Pas besoin de toutes ces analyses !

Abby (elle réfléchit une minute, et réalisa pourquoi il était si angoissé) : Antonio, vous avez peur des piqûres, c'est ça ?

Antonio fit oui de la tête, un peu honteux : Mais vous n'avez qu'a écrire dans votre case 'résultats' que tout va bien, et je ne dirais rien à personne, c'est juré !

Abby : Oui, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Vous avez peut-être quelque chose de très grave et...(elle marqua une pause, et regarda soudainement son dossier) Antonio, vous êtes diabétique, comment faites vous pour faire vos injections d'insuline si vous détestez les piqûres ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Abby : Vous ne les prenez pas ? Vous ne vous faites pas vos deux injections quotidiennes ? 

Antonio : Mais si, c'est juste que j'avale les doses à la place de la piqûre.

Abby (ironique) : Et bien sûr, vous avez prévenu le docteur Doyle...?

Antonio : En fait, j'allais lui dire, mais...

Abby (d'une voix presque maternelle) : Antonio, le diabète est une maladie très grave. Vous devez prendre votre traitement correctement si vous ne voulez pas que votre état s'aggrave.

Antonio : Je sais, mais les piqûres, je peux pas !

Abby soupira : Bon, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire avec le Dr Doyle. J'en ai pour une minute.

Antonio : Merci...

Abby laissa M.Cajòn seul et partit à la recherche de Maggie Doyle. Après avoir inspecté tous les recoins du service, elle la trouva en train d'examiner une femme âgée dans la salle 3. Abby entra dans la salle, s'excusa de cette soudaine irruption, et demanda à parler quelques instants avec Maggie, en précisant que c'était assez urgent. Celle-ci arrêta son examen et sortit pour parler avec Abby. Elles discutèrent toute les deux quelques minutes, mais Abby eut beau insister, Maggie resta catégorique : Il lui fallait toutes les analyses.

Abby retourna donc voir Antonio et lui annonça qu'elle allait être obligée de lui faire la prise de sang. Le pauvre homme la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer sa mort. Il était littéralement terrorisé quand elle approcha l'aiguille, alors il ferma les yeux et tendit le bras stoïquement. Il voulait passer outre sa peur, mais Abby sentait bien que c'était très dur pour lui. Il serrait les dents si fort qu'il devait vraiment avoir très mal aux mâchoires, et elle put percevoir quelque larmes au coins de ses yeux fermés, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la peur ou de la douleur. Abby le regarda encore un instant, réalisant combien il était ridicule de le faire souffrir comme ça, et elle était dégoûtée qu'on ne puisse pas trouver une autre solution pour lui éviter ça. Elle s'appliqua alors à trouver la bonne veine et fit en sorte que ce soit le moins douloureux possible et surtout que ça dure le moins longtemps possible. C'était ça aussi, être une bonne infirmière. Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle porta les analyses au laboratoire.

Lorsqu'elle revint du laboratoire, elle croisa Kerry, qui lui demanda d'aller faire des sutures sur Ethan Lane, ce garçon de 6 ans qui venait de perdre sa petite soeur et probablement sa mère dans un accident de voiture. Abby se lamenta intérieurement d'un cas encore aussi triste. Quand n'aurait elle à recoudre que des personnes qui auraient une simple petite écorchure, à soigner juste de petits maux de têtes...Quand le monde tournerait-il enfin correctement ? Ce n'était pas demain la veille. 

Elle soupira, et se rendit en salle de suture. Ethan était allongé, et regardait le plafond. Abby lui sourit en arrivant. Elle enfila ses gants, et regarda le corps du gamin. Il avait déjà plusieurs fractures, et il était ouvert à divers endroits, ce qui témoignait de la violence de l'accident. Les jambes, les bras, le visage, elle ne savait pas par où commencer... Elle se décida finalement pour le thorax. Ethan resta très calme, et ne parla pas. En fait, il n'avait prononcé aucune parole depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il était sous le choc. Carter, qui se chargeait de son dossier avec Kerry, avait demandé un avis psychiatrique qui tardait à descendre. Tout le temps qu'Abby recousit ses plaies, il ne se plaignit même pas d'avoir mal. Il contemplait seulement le plafond. Abby essayait de lui parler de son école, de ses copains, mais il ne décrocha pas un mot. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle avait terminé qu'il demanda à voir sa mère. Mais Abby lui répondit que c'était pas possible pour le moment, et il n'insista pas, comme s'il savait déjà.

***

Pendant ce temps, deux policiers arrivèrent aux urgences avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui présentait quelques plaies au visage et sur les mains. Elle était attachée avec des menottes, et tentait désespérément de se libérer, en criant qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Kerry : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Policier 1 : On a trouvé cette hystérique au centre commercial.

Policier 2 : Elle s'est disputée avec la vendeuse d'un magasin, et dans un accès de colère elle a brisé une vitre. Et elle a continué sa crise dans la voiture jusqu'ici. Elle a vraiment pas l'air bien.

Policier 1 : Ouais, méfiez vous, c'est une cinglée...

A ces mots, Kerry le regarda de travers. Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

Kerry : On s'en charge, mais retirez lui les menottes.

Les policiers lui retirèrent les menottes puis partirent, laissant la femme aux bons soins de Kerry Weaver. Bien qu'elle soit débordée de patients, Kerry s'occupa tout de suite de cette femme. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... Elle l'emmena en salle 4, aidée de Connie et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Puis, elle commença son examen. La femme semblait un peu agitée. Kerry demanda tout de suite un avis psychiatrique.

Kerry : Comment vous appelez vous ?

Femme : Maggie Wyczenski

Kerry (en l'auscultant) : Quel âge avez vous ? Vous suivez un traitement ?

Maggie : J'ai 56 ans, et non, je n'ai pas de traitement.

Kerry : Alors expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé.

Maggie (énervée rien qu'à repenser à ce qui c'était passé) : Je suis ici pour voir ma fille. Elle habite à Chicago. Et je voulais lui offrir un cadeau, mais cette vendeuse a refusé ma carte de crédit, en disant que je n'avais pas assez d'argent sur mon compte. Et quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai, elle a...(elle vit que Connie voulait lui poser une perfusion) Hé, hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? 

Kerry : Détendez vous, Maggie, c'est juste pour un contrôle de routine.

Maggie (prenant peur, et se débattant) : Non, non, enlevez moi ça, je ne veux pas de ça ! Je veux voir ma fille, elle est docteur ici, je le sais. Je veux la voir. (elle se mit à crier) Abby !

Kerry (aidée de Connie, ayant du mal à la garder sur le lit) : Abby Lockhart ? (elle appelle Randy qui passait dans le couloir) Randy, allez me chercher Abby, et vite !

Maggie s'énervait de plus en plus, et Kerry tentait comme elle le pouvait de la rassurer. Randy trouva Abby dans le couloir, elle sortait de la salle de suture. Lorsque Randy lui annonça que sa mère la demandait en salle 4, le coeur d'Abby se souleva. Elle imaginait déjà le pire, et elle suivit la réceptionniste sans rien dire. Elle arriva près de la salle 4 et regarda de derrière la porte. Elle vit sa mère en train de se donner en spectacle à tout l'hôpital. Maggie se déchaînait, et Kerry et Connie peinaient à la garder sur le lit. A ce moment, Abby retomba en enfance, et elle eut la même sensation que quand sa mère venait la chercher à l'école. Puis elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, regarda tristement Randy, et lui dit froidement qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette femme. Elle voulut partir, mais Maggie l'avait vue à travers la porte. Elle hurla son nom et se débattit tant et si bien que Kerry et Connie finirent par la lâcher. Maggie courut ouvrir la porte et se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Abby. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Dans le couloir, Kerry, Connie et Randy étaient stupéfaites. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient debout et les regardaient. Abby détestait cela ; elle détestait que sa mère soit comme ça. Elle fit un geste de la tête à Kerry, ce qui sous-entendit qu'elle allait se charger elle-même de soigner sa mère. Puis Maggie lâcha enfin Abby, qui l'emmena en salle de suture.

***

Une fois arrivées dans la salle, Maggie laissa exploser sa joie, prit sa fille dans ses bras, l'embrassa, mais elle n'eut rien en retour de la part d'Abby qui resta de marbre face à ces débordements d'émotions.

Maggie (souriant jusqu'aux oreilles) : Abby, chérie, je suis si heureuse de te revoir (elle pose ses mains sur le visage d'Abby) Laisse moi te regarder. Comme tu as changé, ma fille !

Abby baissa son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de sa mère. Elle retira ses mains de son visage, et prit un kit de suture. Maggie s'assit sur le lit.

Abby : Allonge-toi, je vais commencer par recoudre ton arcade.

Maggie (souriant toujours) : Alors tu es devenue un grand médecin...Je le savais, Abby, que tu réussirais.

Abby (sans même regarder sa mère, d'un ton froid) : Je suis juste infirmière, maman.

Maggie (ne faisant pas attention à la dernière remarque) : Oh, Abby, tu m'a manquée chérie...

A ces mots Abby regarde sa mère un instant, puis retourne à ses sutures.

Abby (sarcastique) : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, cette fois ? Ta voisine t'as mise de mauvaise humeur, ou c'est le chauffeur de taxi qui a dit quelque chose qui t'as énervé ?

Maggie (perdant d'un coup son sourire) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

Abby (feignant de ne pas comprendre) : Quoi ? 

Maggie : Abby, je ne suis pas débile, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

Abby : Rien du tout...

Maggie (comprenant l'attitude d'Abby) : Oh, si, tu m'en veut encore pour quand tu étais petite...Je sais bien que je n'ai pas pu bien m'occuper de ton frère et toi quand vous étiez enfants, mais j'étais malade, tu sais...

Abby (avec un calme exemplaire) : Oui, je sais. Mais je sais surtout que tu refusais de te soigner, et qu'à cause de ça, tu as gâché notre enfance...

Maggie (la colère commençait à se faire sentir) : Gâché votre enfance ?

Abby (s'énervant un peu) : Tu trouve ça normal que j'aie dû m'occuper d'Eric quand j'avais 9 ans, tu trouve ça normal qu'on ait dû subir toutes tes crises sans rien dire, sans broncher pour ne pas alerter les voisins, tout ça parce que tu refusais de te soigner !

A l'écoute de tout cela, Maggie bouillonna de colère. Elle avait dû mal à se contrôler. Abby cessa ses reproches lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Maggie qui empirait. Mais la liste était encore longue, et Abby avait tout gardé en mémoire. Les crises d'euphorie de sa mère, ses fièvres acheteuses qui faisaient accourir les services sociaux et surtout les services financiers à la maison, et les longues dépressions qui s'en suivaient, pendant lesquelles elle, Abby, âgée alors de 9 ou 10 ans, devait tout prendre en charge à la maison, y compris son jeune frère. Elle avait cessé de compter les jours d'école manqués, les punitions pour être arrivée en retard et pour s'être endormie au fond de la classe... Tout ça parce que sa mère était bi-polaire et refusait de se soigner. Elle avait gâché son enfance. Mais Abby n'avait pas supporté longtemps cette situation, et elle était partie à 17 ans pour vivre avec Richard. Richard, c'était la liberté pour elle. Elle s'était mariée avec lui, elle était devenue alcoolique avec lui. C'était un paumé, et à l'époque elle aussi. Mais à force de courage elle avait réussi à se sortir de l'alcool, et elle avait finalement divorcé d'avec Richard. Elle avait recommencé une nouvelle vie. 

Sa mère vivait en Floride, près de chez son frère Eric, et il veillait sur elle. Abby téléphonait souvent à son frère et prenait des nouvelles de leur mère, sans jamais vouloir lui parler. D'après ce qu'Eric lui disait, elle avait finalement accepté un traitement qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Mais de toute évidence, elle avait dû arrêter son traitement avant de venir voir Abby. Elle soupira. La colère de Maggie commençait à monter, et elle finit par exploser littéralement. Elle se leva et se mit à crier en tournant en rond dans la petite salle de sutures.

Maggie : Tu m'en veux, tu m'en veux...Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, tu comprends ça !

Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans un chariot, ce qui fit sursauter Abby, et tous les kits de sutures volèrent à travers la pièce. Et Maggie continuait :

Maggie : C'est ton père qui m'a mise dans cet état là, j'étais pas comme ça avant. Et tu crois pas que je sais déjà que je vais mal ? Pourquoi tu m'enfonces Abby, je suis malade...

Elle était devenue complètement déchaînée maintenant, elle faisait de grands gestes et, de colère, renversait les chariots, brisait les flacons de médicaments, piétinait rageusement les piles de dossiers restées dans un coin de la salle. Rien n'était épargné. Et elle hurlait de plus belle. Abby était debout et regardait sa mère. Cela faisait presque 15 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue en crise, et cela ravivait des souvenirs douloureux. Elle la regardait sans aucune haine ni colère. Elle attendait, comme impassible, que l'orage se calme. C'est toujours ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant, et les souvenirs lui revenaient instinctivement. Elle entendait sa mère hurler, et elle revoyait en flash-back toutes ces scènes auxquelles elle était trop habituée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et ne pouvait pas bouger, comme si elle était paralysée. Son coeur se serrait. Même après toutes ces années, voir les crises de sa mère lui faisait toujours la même chose : C'est comme si elle la voyait mourir à chaque fois sous ses yeux dans une pénible et interminable agonie.

Puis la sécurité arriva, alertée par les cris de Maggie, et deux molosses l'emmenèrent hors de la salle. Abby était perdue. Kerry entra dans la salle et lui parla, sûrement pour lui demander si ça allait, ou ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Bouleversée, choquée, elle passa devant Kerry sans même la voir, et monta se réfugier sur le toit. Le toit était l'endroit préféré d'Abby. Plutôt que la salle de repos ou le parking des ambulances, elle était toujours seule et tranquille, là-haut. Elle pouvait pleurer comme elle le voulait.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle était en train de faire, assise contre un mur, lorsque quelqu'un arriva. C'était Luka. Elle se dépêcha d'essuyer ses larmes, et le laissa s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Luka : Abby, ça va ?

Abby respira profondément, finit de sécher ses larmes, et hocha la tête en guise de "oui".

Luka : Ils ont été obligés d'administrer un neuroleptique à ta mère. Elle...Elle va un peu mieux maintenant.

Abby hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Luka la regardait. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle. Il voulait comprendre. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques temps, et elle ne lui avait jamais avoué la maladie de sa mère. Il estimait pourtant que c'était une chose importante. Abby lut dans son regard, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas spécialement envie de parler de ça à ce moment, elle commença son histoire, un peu à contre coeur.

Abby : Ma mère est comme ça depuis longtemps. Elle est bi-polaire. Mais elle a toujours refusé de se soigner. Pendant toute notre enfance, mon frère et moi en avons fais les frais. En sortant de l'école, on ne savait jamais comment elle allait être. C'était l'angoisse de la journée. Certaines fois, elle était bien, mais c'était si rare...Soit elle était complètement euphorique, et elle était totalement imprévisible, ou alors elle on la retrouvait en train de pleurer dans un coin de la maison qu'elle avait bien évidemment mise à sac dans une crise...

Luka : Je ne savais pas tout ça...Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Abby : Je sais...Mais je voulais oublier.

Luka : Et elle a jamais voulu voir de médecin ?

Abby : Oh, si, des médecins elle en a vu. C'est les traitements qu'elle refusait. Elle les jetait dans le lavabo dès qu'elle rentrait à la maison, et mon frère et moi voyions là tous nos espoirs s'enfuir...

Luka : Et ton père ?

Abby : Il est décédé quand nous étions très jeunes. C'est en partie pour ça que ma mère est devenue malade. 

Luka : Tu devrais lui parler.

Abby (ironique) : Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je la déteste ?

Luka : Tu ne la déteste pas. Abby, elle a besoin que tu la soutiennes. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de la convaincre de suivre un traitement. Pour elle, tu es un grand médecin, alors elle t'écoutera sûrement...

Abby réfléchit et ne répondit rien.

Luka : C'est ta mère, ne l'oublies pas ! Et elle a besoin de toi...

Connie ouvrit la porte du toit, et fit un signe en direction d'Abby et Luka.

Connie : Docteur Kovac, un polytrauma dans 2 minutes, on a besoin de vous en réa 3.

Luka : J'arrive ! (à Abby) Réfléchit bien, Abby. Ne prend pas le risque de la perdre...

Bon, on se voit ce soir ?

Abby : Je sais pas, je te rappellerais.

Luka l'embrassa, puis se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Abby le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui. Elle soupira, resta encore quelques minutes, puis se releva elle aussi. Encore une fois, Luka avait raison. Ses paroles avaient dépassées sa pensée : Elle ne détestait pas sa mère, et elle ne voulait pas la perdre...

Elle rentra dans l'hôpital, et retourna voir sa mère. Maggie rassemblait ses affaires et enfilait déjà son manteau. Elle sursauta quand elle vit Abby entrer dans la salle. Les deux femmes restèrent debout, immobiles, à se regarder dans les yeux.

Abby : Maman, je suis désolée...

Elle avait la gorge nouée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de scènes d'excuses plates, et elle en était presque gênée. Mais paradoxalement s'excuser lui faisait du bien. C'est comme si elle réussissait à pardonner à sa mère toutes ces années. 

Maggie (faiblement) : Moi aussi...

Maggie regarda sa fille. Ses yeux brillaient, mais impossible de savoir si c'était dû aux séquelles de la crise où aux excuses d'Abby. Elle aussi avait la gorge serrée. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait causé beaucoup de tort à ses enfants, et encore cette après-midi à Abby. Le silence s'installa. Abby prit une grande inspiration, et s'apprêta à parler avec sa mère de la possibilité d'un traitement pour ses troubles, mais au moment où elle allait parler, sa mère l'arrêta.

Maggie : Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Abby. Mais je me suis finalement décidée à suivre un traitement.

Abby sembla sidérée. Sa mère aurait-elle lu dans ses pensées ?

Maggie : Le docteur Weaver m'a parlé tout à l'heure, et je me suis rendue compte que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir seule, et je ne veux pas rester comme ça toute ma vie...

Abby la regarda et sourit. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère aussi lucide. Maggie sourit aussi. Puis Abby réalisa que sa mère était en train de plier bagages.

Abby : Tu t'en vas ?

Maggie : Oui, ton frère est très inquiet et il a prévenu un taxi pour me ramener. Le chauffeur m'attend déjà devant la porte. 

Abby ne dit rien. Elle pensait à son frère qui s'occupait de sa mère depuis toutes ces années, et qui n'avait jamais craqué. Elle l'admirait, et elle se sentait même un peu lâche et coupable de le laisser se charger seul de leur mère. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle même n'aurait pas tenu une semaine avec leur mère...

Quelque part, Abby était un peu ennuyée que sa mère reparte comme ça, elle aurait bien aimé discuter encore un peu avec elle, mais au fond, pour changer quoi ? Ca faisait quinze ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère, et c'était peine perdue que de vouloir rattraper le temps passé. Elle la laissa donc partir, se disant qu'elle appellerait Eric le soir même. Maggie reprit ses affaires et le traitement, puis Abby la raccompagna au taxi. Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras, et Maggie monta dans la voiture. Puis le chauffeur démarra, et le taxi s'éloigna. Abby la regarda partir, sous la pluie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Peut-être que le traitement allait marcher. Peut-être aussi que sa mère allait le jeter dès son arrivée en Floride, comme elle l'avait fait avec tous les autres traitements.

Puis Abby cessa de penser à l'avenir. Ca ne servait à rien de faire des projets à longs termes avec sa mère... Pour l'instant, elle avait vu Maggie, elle lui avait pardonné, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. 

Maintenant, il était 7.00, et sa garde s'achevait. 

Demain serait un autre jour...

~ fin du chapitre 3 ~


	4. Carol Hathaway

MERES

PARTIE 4 :

**Auteur** : Jarleen

**Notes de l'auteur** : Ici aussi je vais encore faire appel à votre indulgence concernant la chronologie des événements. La fic se passe dans la saison 7, mais Carol est encore aux urgences, ses filles sont encore bébés (sinon, ça m'arrangeait pas ;-) mais Doug est bien à Seattle. Bon, pour cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'erreurs médicales possibles, parce que le médical est quasi inexistant dans cette partie… -)

**Droits** : Je n'ai pas acquis les droits sur Carter, ni sur aucun des personnages depuis le dernier chapitre…C'est toujours la WB, Amblin et les autres… idem pour la musique...

****

CAROL

"Tu l'entends, y'a du bruit en dedans,  
Elle nourrit l'humanité de la vie qu'elle répand,  
Qu'elle soit calme ou agitée elle fait naître des enfants,  
Qui pourront enfanter si elle en fait des mamans..."

Le jour se levait, une fois de plus sous la grisaille et avec le vent. La pluie berçait Chicago depuis maintenant près d'une semaine, et dans les rues, les parapluies et les cirés étaient de rigueur. 

La maison de Carol était silencieuse, encore endormie. Seul le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant contre les vitres résonnait dans la maison. Il était près de 7.00. Kate jouait tranquillement dans son lit, et Carol dormait encore profondément avec Tess à ses cotés. Sa garde ne commençait qu'à 9 heures, et elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit debout à essayer d'endormir sa fille, qui faisait ses dents. Elle avait encore des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Mais le bruit de la sonnette la réveilla soudain en sursaut. Elle enfonça la tête sous son oreiller en espérant que la personne qui était à la porte allait se fatiguer avant elle, mais la sonnette insistait et retentissait à intervalles réguliers. Alors elle fut obligée de se lever.

Carol (bayant à tout rompre) : Voilà, voilà, j'arrive...

Elle posa doucement Tess dans son petit lit en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, puis elle alla jusqu'à la porte, ouvrant à peine les yeux, trébuchant au passage sur quelques jouets des filles, et lâchant de ce fait une paire de jurons. Cette matinée commençait décidément bien. Si jamais c'était encore un de ces démarcheurs de tapis ou d'encyclopédies, elle allait lui passer un sacré savon. Qui que ce soit qui était à la porte, il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit très important...

Elle arriva péniblement à la porte, donna un tour de clé pour la déverrouiller, et l'ouvrit.

Les yeux éblouis par la lumière du jour, Carol ne distingua sur le moment qu'une silhouette dont la tête était cachée derrière d'imposants paquets. Elle ne savait absolument pas de qui il s'agissait, mais elle reconnut sa mère à l'accent Russe des premières paroles qu'elle prononça. 

Mme Hathaway : Carol, ma chérie, comment ça va ?

Comme Carol, encore sur le seuil de la porte, mettait du temps à réagir, Mme Hathaway, Yelena de son prénom, lui força le passage pour entrer dans la maison.

Yelena : Alors, où sont mes petites filles que je les couvre de cadeaux ?

Mais Carol n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa mère était déjà dans la chambre des filles et tournait autour du lit de Kate, qui éclata de rire en voyant sa grand-mère. Tess se réveilla aussitôt. Yelena leur sourit et commença à leur faire toutes sortes de grimaces pour les amuser. Carol, en pyjama, observait la scène adossée à la porte de sa chambre. Elle souriait. Depuis la naissance des jumelles, sa mère était devenue complètement gâteuse. Yelena ouvrit les cadeaux qu'elle avait amenés à ses petites filles et sortit des paquets deux magnifiques ours en peluche, énormes, l'un marron clair et l'autre marron foncé, qu'elle donna à ses petites filles. Carol se demandait bien à qui cette distribution de cadeaux faisait le plus plaisir : Sa mère ou ses filles ?

La mère de Carol était d'origine Russe. Elle avait grandi entre Moscou et Léningrad, et elle avait fui l'URSS au moment de la guerre froide pour aller vivre aux Etats Unis, pour tenter sa chance avec "l'American way of life" dont elle avait lu tellement d'articles élogieux dans les livres. Elle avait presque été lynchée par sa famille pour être partie en Amérique du Nord à cette époque là. Mais arrivée à Chicago, elle s'était trouvé un petit boulot, temporaire pensait-elle, en attendant de grandes propositions, et elle avait rencontré le père de Carol. Mais leur idylle avait été de courte durée. Il avait dû partir un peu après la naissance de sa fille, parce qu'il avait trouvé du travail à Houston. Yelena n'avait pas voulu le suivre, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu quitter son travail et le peu de choses qui la rattachait tout de même à Chicago. 

Quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Carol, et avec un job minable au lieu de toutes les propositions qu'elle avait imaginées, Yelena avait regretté d'avoir quitté sa Russie natale, regretté de ne pas avoir suivi le père de Carol, et du coup elle avait toujours gâté et surprotégé sa fille, parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Mais de ce fait elle s'était toujours immiscé dans la vie de Carol, cherchant à prendre les décisions à sa place, cherchant à diriger sa vie...Elle voulait garder sa petite fille pour elle le plus longtemps possible, parce qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver seule...Et si Carol n'avait rien dit pendant son enfance, elle s'était rebellée et avait fugué plus d'une fois à l'adolescence, en reprochant à sa mère de l'étouffer. Mais Yelena voulait seulement son bonheur. Elle voulait juste que sa fille soit la plus heureuse, pour prendre elle-même une revanche sur la vie et sur les erreurs qu'elle avait commises par le passé. Et au fond Carol le savait bien. Mais malgré sa gentillesse et toute ses bonnes intentions, Yelena restait pour Carol une mère envahissante...

Carol soupira en voyant les deux énormes ours en peluche. Sa mère venait la voir environ tous les quinze jours, mais à chaque fois c'était la même histoire, elle couvrait les jumelles de cadeaux...

Carol : Maman, tu les gâtes trop...

Yelena : Mais non, une grand-mère c'est fait pour ça...(puis elle ajouta d'un ton sarcastique) Surtout qu'elles n'en ont qu'une...

Carol (soupire, lève les yeux au ciel) : Oh, maman, ne recommence pas s'il te plaît...

Yelena : Très bien, j'arrête. N'empêche que tu m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que...

Carol (d'un ton supplicateur) : S'il te plaît...

Carol reconnaissait bien là sa mère. Quelle que soit la conversation qu'elles engageaient, Yelena en revenait toujours au même point : casser du sucre sur le dos de Doug. Quand Carol était sortie avec lui, Yelena avait bien vu que ce n'était qu'un coureur de jupons, et elle avait dit à Carol qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un imbécile qui la laisserait tomber tôt ou tard. Quand Doug avait quitté Carol, la laissant enceinte, Yelena l'avait maudit plus encore que le propre père de Carol lorsqu'il les avait quittées. Depuis elle le détestait et elle ne perdait pas une occasion pour dire du mal de lui, ce qui agaçait Carol parce qu'au fond elle aimait toujours Doug et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses filles entendent dire du mal de leur père. 

Doug avait fait des erreurs, oui, mais ils s'étaient aimés, et Carol était sure qu'un jour ils finiraient par se retrouver...D'ailleurs elle pensait de plus en plus sérieusement à aller le rejoindre. Elle n'avait plus d'attache à Chicago sans lui. Il y avait bien les amis, mais ce n'était pas pareil…La seule chose qui la retenait c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, là-bas, à Seattle. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il ait recommencé sa vie avec quelqu'un, qu'il ne pense plus à elle…Alors elle restait à Chicago. Yelena arrêta alors ses sarcasmes, et laissa ses petites filles jouer avec leurs ours en peluche. Carol la fit s'asseoir à la cuisine et lui proposa un café.

Yelena : Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, Carol. Est-ce que ce sont les filles qui te posent des problèmes ?

Carol : Non, c'est juste que Tess fait ses dents, et à cause de cela ça fait quelques nuits que je dors mal.

Yelena but une gorgée de café : C'est sûr que si leur père était là...

Carol : Maman, arrête un peu avec Doug !

Yelena : Comment veux tu que j'arrête ? Tu trimes toute seule pour élever tes filles parce que Monsieur Doug est parti sur un coup de tête. 

Carol : Ca suffit, maman, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose que de Doug. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer une fois de plus avec toi.

Yelena (ayant quand même le dernier mot de la conversation) : Tu n'es pas heureuse, Carol, et c'est à cause de lui... 

Carol se leva de sa chaise et soupira. Elle regarda un instant la pluie tomber à travers la fenêtre. A chaque fois que sa mère venait, elles étaient obligées de se disputer au sujet de Doug, et Carol commençait à en avoir assez de devoir encore se justifier auprès de sa mère. Cette fois, elle n'avait trop rien dit parce qu'elle était fatiguée, mais bien souvent le ton montait entre mère et fille parce que chacune voulait avoir le dernier mot. 

Sa mère se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être exagéré un peu avec Doug, alors elle tenta de changer de sujet.

Yelena : Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Carol : Si, je commence à 9 heures. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je me prépare.

Yelena : Ecoute, puisque je suis là, je vais te garder les filles aujourd'hui. Ca fait longtemps que je les ai pas vues, et je voudrais bien rester ici avec elles. 

Carol réfléchit un instant : Bien, c'est d'accord. Je vais appeler la crèche pour leur dire que les filles ne viendront pas aujourd'hui.

Yelena sourit, et se rendit dans la chambre des filles pendant que Carol se préparait. Puis Carol dut partir pour le County, et elle laissa sa mère s'occuper des jumelles. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec elle continuait quand même de trotter dans sa tête. Ses filles la comblaient de joie, c'est vrai, mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose pour être vraiment heureuse. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un...

La journée de Carol, comme celle des autres membres du County, ne fut pas des plus gaies. Dès son arrivée elle s'occupa avec Maggie Doyle de la petite Lily Lane, mais il était déjà trop tard quand les ambulanciers l'amenèrent. Préparer le kit mortuaire sur une si petite fille lui était particulièrement pénible, surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de s'imaginer que ça aurait pu être l'une de ses filles. Comme Peter, Carol ne réagissait plus pareil face à des cas pédiatriques si durs depuis qu'elle était mère. Ses sentiments prenaient toujours le pas sur sa conscience professionnelle, et des cas comme celui de Lily l'affectaient énormément.

Ensuite, elle s'était occupée avec Mark de Shana. C'était également une patiente qui la touchait particulièrement, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier à elle. Cette femme vivait seule avec ses deux enfants, comme elle, et aujourd'hui à cause d'un stupide accident...Plus rien. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir : Qu'adviendrait-il de ses filles si un jour elle venait à mourir? C'était des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un accident, comme Shana aujourd'hui. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle voulait retrouver Doug. Ses filles avaient besoin d'un père.

Après s'être occupée de Lily et Shana, elle s'accorda une pause pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle s'assit dans la salle de repos, ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer ailleurs. C'était un truc qu'elle avait appris pendant les cours de relaxation qu'elle avait suivi avant l'accouchement de Kate et Tess. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder pour s'efforcer d'oublier Lily et Shana. Et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut...Doug. Elle en eut un pincement au coeur. Elle voulait être à ses cotés, elle l'aimait vraiment… Mark entra à ce moment dans la salle de repos et elle rouvrit les yeux. 

Mark : Carol ? Ca ne va pas ?

Carol (lui adressant un sourire pour tenter de le rassurer) : Si, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de récupérer un peu.

Mark : Oui, ça a été dur ce matin.

Elle fait oui de la tête. 

Mark : Comment vont tes filles ?

Carol : Ca va... Tess fait ses dents en ce moment.

Mark : Oh ! Je me rappelle quand Rachel a fait ses dents...

Carol : Et c'est ma mère qui les garde aujourd'hui...

Mark (en souriant) : Elle va encore essayer de leur apprendre le Russe en accéléré...

Carol sourit. Elle se sentait plus détendue maintenant. Mais Mark avait perçu qu'il y avait autre chose qui la tracassait. Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose... Elle hésita encore un instant, puis se lança.

Carol : Dis moi, Mark, quand Susan est partie...Tu n'as pas hésité à la suivre ?

Mark (il avait compris où elle voulait en venir) : Si. J'ai hésité, et je ne peux pas te dire le nombre de fois où j'ai regretté de ne pas être monté avec elle dans ce train.

Carol : Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

Mark : Parce que j'étais un imbécile. Je n'ai pas osé, et après il était trop tard... Et puis, Susan n'était peut-être pas mon âme soeur comme Doug est la tienne...

Carol releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux à ces mots : Alors... ??

Mark fit 'oui' de la tête : Je suis certain qu'il t'attend...

Carol regarda Mark un instant, puis elle retira sa blouse et repris ses affaires dans son casier. Mark la regardait, en buvant son café. Il avait toujours su que Carol finirait par aller le rejoindre.

Carol (fermant son casier, sur le point de partir) : Tu diras à Kerry...

Mark ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase : Oui, je lui dirais.

Carol : Merci, Mark...

Puis Carol quitta les urgences et retourna chez elle. Elle était décidée à aller retrouver Doug, avec ses filles. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, et le père de magnifiques petites filles qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et elle était sure qu'il l'attendait. Elle devait aller le rejoindre. Pour ses filles. Pour elle... 

Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à sa mère… 

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, il n'y avait personne. Sa mère était partie faire un tour, et elle avait emmené les jumelles avec elle. Carol en profita pour rassembler toutes ses affaires et commencer les bagages. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle avait déjà trop attendu, et qu'elle aurait dû aller le rejoindre depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'avec ses filles et aux cotés de Doug elle serait enfin heureuse.

Au bout d'une heure, Yelena rentra avec les jumelles. Elle avait vu la voiture de Carol devant la porte, donc elle savait que sa fille était là, mais elle trouvait la maison bien calme et silencieuse. Elle posa Tess et Kate à terre, et s'avança dans le salon. Elle vit soudain Carol, assise tranquillement sur un fauteuil, trois énormes bagages à coté d'elle, et un billet d'avion dans les mains. Le visage de Yelena changea de couleur. Elle avait bien peur d'avoir compris ce que signifiait tout ceci.

Carol (elle se leva du fauteuil, se retrouvant ainsi face à face avec sa mère) : Maman, je pars...avec mes filles.

Yelena ne répondit rien. Elle se tenait debout juste en face Carol. Sa respiration était lente et lourde. C'était un coup de poignard en plein coeur, mais elle se doutait déjà de ce que sa fille allait dire.

Carol : Tu ne me demandes pas où je vais ?

Yelena (avec une pointe de colère dans la voix) : Je sais très bien que tu vas le retrouver.

Yelena n'était pas en colère après Carol, mais elle en voulait à Doug. Elle était jalouse de cet homme qui lui volait sa fille et ses petites filles. Et elle était déçue. Déçue du comportement de Carol, déçue qu'elle ait décidée de partir. Mais d'un autre coté Carol osait faire ce qu'elle avait toujours regretté : Rejoindre l'homme de sa vie…

Carol : Je l'aime, maman. Tu comprends ce que je ressens ?

Yelena (haussant les épaules) : Tu fiches ta vie en l'air avec lui !

Carol : Mais je l'aime vraiment, et j'ai besoin de lui. Et Kate et Tess aussi.

Yelena (se radoucissant) : Je savais que tôt ou tard tu finirais par aller le retrouver. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que ça serait le plus tard possible...

Carol (très calmement) : C'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu m'a toujours dicté ma conduite, maman, et je t'ai toujours écoutée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon coeur à moi que je veux écouter. Alors j'ai assez attendu, j'ai assez perdu de temps...Je pars...

Yelena regarda Carol dans les yeux. Sa petite fille avait bien grandi. Elle ne pouvait plus empiéter sans cesse sur sa vie. Chacun avait la sienne. Carol sortit de la maison et commença à mettre les bagages dans le coffre de sa vieille voiture. Puis elle revint voir sa mère.

Carol : Bon, il faut qu'on y aille. Notre avion part dans une heure.

Yelena s'approcha de Carol et elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Mme Hathaway respectait finalement le choix de Carol, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Carol avait l'air tellement bien avec Doug, elle était si heureuse avec lui…Elle ne voulait pas s'interposer et lui gâcher ce bonheur.

Yelena : Je t'aime Carol !

Carol : Je t'aime aussi, maman. 

Yelena : Sois heureuse avec lui, c'est tout ce qui m'importe…

Carol : Je le serais, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Elles se libérèrent de leur étreinte. Yelena ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Elle embrassa ses petites filles, qui sourirent en la voyant. Puis Carol installa ses filles dans la voiture, fit un dernier signe à sa mère, et se mit en route pour l'aéroport...

~ fin du chapitre ~


	5. John Carter

MERES

PARTIE 5 :

**Auteur** : Jarleen

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai quelques précisions à donner (eh oui, encore !) concernant cette partie. Tout d'abord, comme on ne connaît pas la mère de Carter, la fic concerne sa relation avec Millicent, sa grand-mère. Ensuite, je rappelle pour ceux qui ne le savent pas que Carter avait un frère, Bobby, plus âgé que lui, qui est mort quand John était enfant, et qu'il a aussi une sœur, que j'ai appelée Sara (comme dans une certaine fanfic…;-)). Bon, encore désolée pour les incohérences, qu'elles soient médicales, chronologiques ou autres. Donc, ceci est le dernier volet de ma fic sur les mères, l'apothéose avec notre petit Carter…j'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu, et un petit mail pour me donner votre avis serait aussi sympa ;-) 

**Droits** : Rien à moi...Juste les mots ;-) 

****

CARTER

"Tu n'l'entends pas la mer, quand elle est calme,  
C'est qu'elle fait tout pour pas que tu rames,  
Pour pas que tu crèves, pour pas que tu te cames,  
Ca pour une mère, c'est tout un drame..."

4.00. La nuit était encore noire, et il faisait froid. La pluie tombait sur Chicago. John, qui était revenu habiter avec sa grand-mère après son retour d'Atlanta, s'était réveillé une fois de plus en sursaut et en sueur après un cauchemar. C'était encore cette vision obsédante de Lucy, couverte de sang, et qui l'appelait à l'aide. Les cauchemars de John avaient cessé lorsqu'il avait commencé sa cure à Atlanta, mais ils étaient revenus dès qu'il était rentré à Chicago. Le psychiatre qu'il s'était décidé à aller voir lui avait dit que c'était normal, et que seul le temps pourrait vraiment les apaiser. 

Carter se leva de son lit, éclairé par le faible rayon de lumière qui venait de la rue, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il vit qu'il pleuvait encore. La pluie. C'est grâce à ça qu'il avait vraiment conscience d'être rentré à Chicago...Durant tout son séjour à Atlanta il n'avait pas plu une seule goutte, mais depuis qu'il était rentré, c'était le déluge à Chicago. Il se dirigea dans la pénombre vers la salle de bains, et une fois qu'il y fut arrivé il alluma la lumière et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés et vitreux. Il n'avait plus d'allure, il se sentait comme un fantôme, un mort-vivant. Il prit une douche pour se débarrasser de toute cette sueur collante mais aussi pour tenter d'apaiser son angoisse et de chasser ces images cauchemardesques de son esprit. Puis il enfila un jogging propre et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, où il se servit un verre de jus d'orange. La maison était silencieuse, et il supposait que sa grand-mère devait dormir encore profondément.

Quand il était rentré de sa désintoxication, John avait voulu reprendre un appartement pour lui seul, mais sa grand-mère, Millicent, avait insisté pour qu'il reste un peu avec elle, le temps pour lui de faire le point. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir réellement remarqué sa descente aux enfers, alors elle était bien décidée à prendre soin de lui.

Ca faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que John était rentré d'Atlanta, mais c'était aujourd'hui son grand retour aux urgences. Malgré les conseils de Millicent, il avait voulu se remettre très tôt à travailler, le plus tôt possible même, parce qu'il pensait que cela lui éviterait de se morfondre sans cesse sur son sort et sur le passé. Mais surtout il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en lui et il avait peur de replonger s'il était seul. Les urgences, son travail, lui semblaient être une bouée de sauvetage. Parce qu'il était rentré de cure, oui, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était guéri. Les médecins lui avaient expliqué que la guérison serait longue et difficile, et il en avait bien conscience, mais il était prêt à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour retrouver au plus vite une vie normale...

La lumière de la cuisine avait réveillée Millicent, qui avait le sommeil très léger depuis que Carter était revenu parce qu'elle craignait toujours qu'il ne recommence à aller mal. Elle entra donc dans la cuisine, et s'approcha de John. 

John : Grand-mère ? Tu devrais dormir...Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai réveillée ? 

Millicent : Non, je ne dormais pas de toute façon...C'est encore tes cauchemars ?

John : Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, le psychiatre a dit que ça allait passer...

Millicent s'assit en face de lui. Le psychiatre. Comment pouvait-il déballer toute sa vie à un inconnu et ne rien lui dire à elle, qui était quand même sa grand-mère... Elle avait toujours su que John n'était pas très expansif. Il parlait peu, et évitait les sujets personnels. Mais elle savait que c'était un trait caractéristique des Carter. Elle non plus n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses émotions facilement, et elle le savait bien. John ne lui avait jamais raconté son accident, et ce n'est que par le biais de Carol à la consultation qu'elle avait appris comment ça s'était produit. C'est également comme ça qu'elle avait appris que Lucy était bien plus qu'une 'collègue' pour John, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait toujours laissé sous-entendre... 

Millicent n'avait jamais parlé non plus à John de son problème de drogue. Le sujet était devenu un tabou chez les Carter après l'incident de Chase. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que John, le plus raisonnable de tous ses petits-enfants, puisse se faire prendre dans un tel engrenage... C'est pourtant ce qui s'était produit, et sous ses propres yeux en plus. Elle n'avait rien remarqué de la déchéance de son petit fils durant les mois qui avaient suivi son accident. Elle avait bien remarqué ce comportement étrange, mais elle avait mis ça sur le dos des séquelles psychologiques liées au traumatisme.

Elle n'avait même pas cru John sur le coup quand il l'avait appelé de l'avion Chicago/Atlanta pour lui annoncer qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison avant trois mois parce qu'il partait en cure de désintoxication... Et elle avait été tellement troublée par cette nouvelle qu'elle en avait même oublié de lui demander de plus amples détails sur son histoire... 

Depuis, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Mais cette fois elle voulait qu'il lui explique une fois pour toutes. Elle voulait comprendre. 

Millicent (commençant sa phrase, cherchant ses mots) : John...je...enfin...

John : Je sais ce que tu vas me demander grand-mère. Mais je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'en suis arrivé là, et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler...

Millicent : Mais est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

John la regarda dans les yeux. Sa grand-mère paraissait inquiète. Mais comment pouvait-elle se remettre en cause ? Elle n'y était pour rien dans tout ça...

John (d'une voix rassurante) : Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi... Ce sont les événements qui ont fait que...j'ai basculé.

Millicent : Mais alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? John, je suis ta grand-mère, tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas jugé. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

John fixait son verre de jus d'orange. Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Millicent continuait : Je sais que la mort de ta jeune collègue t'as beaucoup touché, et...

John ne la laissa pas finir : Grand-mère s'il te plaît...

Il détestait qu'on lui parle de Lucy comme ça. Sa "jeune collègue". Lucy était bien plus que ça, et sa grand-mère ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que sa mort représentait à ses yeux. Il avait perdue une amie, son externe qui plus est, et il se sentait encore affreusement coupable.

Millicent (d'une voix très maternelle) : John, il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour que tu retournes travailler, tu es encore fragile.

John : Non, grand-mère, ça va très bien, je t'assure. Et j'ai vraiment envie d'y retourner. 

Millicent (elle était déçue que Carter réagisse comme ça. Elle monta un peu le ton) : La médecine, prendre soin des autres, c'est tout ce qui t'importe. Mais regarde où ça t'a mené !

John : Ca n'a rien à voir, c'était un accident...

Millicent : Bien sûr que si ça a à voir ! Tu aurais repris les affaires familiales, John, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

John (énervé parce que sa grand-mère ne le comprenait pas) : Les affaires ?!?...Bon sang, il n'y a vraiment que ça qui compte pour vous ! (il se leva brusquement) La médecine, c'est toute ma vie. Je croyais que tu me comprenais, grand-mère...De toute évidence, je me trompais !

Millicent (désolée que les choses prennent une telle tournure) : John !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. John était parti de la cuisine en claquant la porte. Millicent soupira. John avait vraiment un caractère de Carter...

***

7.15. John sortait de la salle de réunion avec Kerry et Mark. Ils venaient de le fixer sur son sort : Il ne pouvait pas se charger de traumas seul, tous ses dossiers devaient être contresignés par Kerry ou Mark et il devait faire également signer les ordonnances pour des narcotiques par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Kerry et Mark étaient content qu'il soit de retour aux urgences. Et malgré toutes ces restrictions, John souriait en sortant de la salle, parce qu'il avait quand même retrouvé son job et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait...

Il saisit une paire de dossiers au bureau des admissions et commença à travailler. Les dossiers peu importants lui permettaient de se refamiliariser doucement avec les urgences. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait perdu l'habitude, mais ça lui faisait tout drôle de revenir travailler ici, et il était peut-être un peu moins sûr dans ses gestes.

Il venait de terminer avec une fracture de la jambe lorsque les ambulanciers amenèrent la famille Lane. Carter se précipita sur Shana, mais comme c'était une trauma grave, Kerry le rappela à l'ordre et il laissa Mark s'en charger, un peu à contre coeur. Kerry lui demanda de venir l'aider sur Ethan, le fils de Shana. L'enfant présentait quelques fractures et des plaies assez importantes, mais aucun organe vital n'avait été touché et ainsi ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. 

Carter fit un examen complet du jeune garçon, demanda tous les clichés et les analyses nécessaires, le tout sous les yeux experts de Kerry. Il n'avait normalement pas besoin d'elle pour traiter ce genre de cas, mais elle préférait le surveiller, pour pouvoir juger l'état de ses compétences. Et même si Carter trouvait ça ridicule, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Mark et Kerry lui avaient déjà fait un beau cadeau en le réintégrant à l'équipe des urgences, alors il n'allait pas non plus jouer les difficiles et se heurter aux principes de Kerry...

Ethan était en état de choc, et ne parlait pas. Carter imaginait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, parce qu'un accident et une agression avaient finalement quelques points similaires au niveau psychologique, surtout qu'Ethan avait vu sa mère et sa soeur couvertes de sang, comme John avait vu Lucy quelques mois auparavant. Il demanda à ce qu'un psychiatre vienne lui parler.

Lorsqu'il sentit que l'abdomen du garçon était légèrement enflé, il demanda tout de suite un avis chirurgical, bien que les clichés n'aient rien révélé d'anormal. Il fit descendre Benton, et lorsque ce dernier, après avoir longuement examiné Ethan, déclara qu'il n'avait rien, Carter poussa un soupir de soulagement, et sourit en l'annonçant à Ethan. Mais le gamin sembla ne pas comprendre, il continuait à fixer le plafond de la salle. Carter n'insista pas. Son examen était terminé, et Kerry était assez contente de son évaluation. Elle dit à John qu'elle allait demander à Abby de s'occuper des sutures d'Ethan, et elle lui tendit une pile de dossiers.

Kerry : Luxation de la hanche, céphalées, et vomissements...Vous vous en chargez, Carter ?

Carter (avec un sourire) : Bien sûr.

Kerry : Mais attention, si jamais il faut des narcotiques...

Carter (ne la laissa pas finir) : Oui, Kerry, je vous appelle...

Elle sourit. Il avait bien retenu la leçon.

Carter se dirigea lentement vers la salle d'examen où l'attendait un homme d'une soixantaine d'années avec une luxation de la hanche. 

En marchant dans les couloirs, il regardait avec attention tout ce qui l'entourait, les murs, les lumières, le personnel... Il ressentait à peu près la même chose que lorsqu'il était revenu travailler après son accident : il lui semblait que le service était encore baigné par cette ambiance triste et morose qui avait suivi l'agression de la saint Valentin et son esprit se plongea soudainement dans une sorte de mal être. Il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur, sa vue se brouilla, il n'entendit plus rien…Un tourbillon vertigineux l'emportait alors que tout autour de lui lui rappelait Lucy. C'était un cauchemar éveillé...

Il revint à lui brusquement en entendant les hurlements d'une femme, probablement la mère d'Abby, qui résonnaient dans sa tête. C'était comme s'il entendait Lucy l'appeler de très loin, et les images de l'accident se mirent à défiler sous ses yeux... 

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était loin d'être guéri, qu'il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de patience et de courage pour affronter tous les jours ces images horribles qui brouillaient encore sa vision et son esprit. Il se demanda si au fond Millicent n'avait pas raison : il avait peut-être voulu reprendre le travail un peu trop tôt...

Il décida alors de s'accorder une pause avant de reprendre ses dossiers. Il bifurqua vers la salle de repos et s'assit sur le sofa. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à chasser ces images néfastes et funestes de sa tête. Il resta là quelques minutes, puis Randy vint le trouver.

Randy (le voyant les yeux fermés) : Docteur Carter ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Carter (toujours les yeux fermés) : Oui, Randy, je me repose juste 5 minutes...

Randy : C'était juste pour vous dire que votre grand-mère vient d'appeler.

Carter ouvrit les yeux et regarda Randy : Ah vraiment ? Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Randy : J'ai pas trop compris, elle voulait vous parler, mais comme vous étiez pas là, elle m'a juste dit de vous dire qu'elle s'excusait. 

Carter : Qu'elle s'excusait ?

Randy (haussant les épaules) : Oui, elle a rien dit d'autre...

Carter : Merci Randy.

Randy : Pas de quoi...(elle quitte la pièce).

Carter resta songeur. Il avait été un peu dur avec sa grand-mère ce matin, et c'est elle qui venait s'excuser... C'est vrai, elle s'était toujours occupé de lui quand ses parents n'étaient pas là, c'est à dire tout le temps, et même si elle aurait préféré qu'il reprenne les affaires familiales, elle l'avait toujours soutenue et épaulée dans ses études de médecine... Elle avait été comme une mère pour lui. Une vrai mère. 

Carter se leva du sofa, reprit sa pile de dossier et quitta la salle. Il examina les patients que Kerry lui avait donné, mais il eut besoin d'une ordonnance de narcotiques pour une femme qui avait de fortes migraines. Il arpenta les couloirs à la recherche d'un docteur qui pourrait lui signer son ordonnance, et il tomba sur Mark.

Carter : Docteur Greene !

Mark : Oui, Carter ?

Carter : C'est pour une ordonnance...

Mark lui prit l'ordonnance des mains : Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Carter : Femme, 50 ans, avec fortes migraines.

Mark hocha la tête : Ok, je garde ça, j'irai dès que j'aurais 5 minutes, parce que là, je dois aller voir comment va Ethan. Il a demandé à voir sa mère, et il va falloir que je lui dise la vérité...

Carter : Je n'ai rien à faire, si vous voulez, je peux...

Mark : Tu es sûr ?

Carter : Oui...

Mark : Bon, alors je te laisse avec lui. On se voit plus tard ?

Carter : D'accord !

***

Ethan avait été installé dans une chambre au premier étage. Carter se dépêcha d'y monter, et resta un instant sur le pas de la porte à observer l'enfant. Ethan scrutait toujours le plafond, comme s'il y voyait des milliers d'étoiles. Il était pensif plus que choqué, mais Carter savait que c'est parce qu'il ne réalisait pas encore. Ethan avait 6 ans, l'âge qu'avait Carter quand son frère Bobby était mort. Il savait bien ce que pouvait ressentir Ethan. Il entra. 

Carter : Bonjour Ethan. Je suis le docteur Carter, tu te souviens de moi ?

Ethan ne dis rien, mais cessa de regarder le plafond. 

Carter : Ethan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Ethan tourna la tête et regarda Carter gravement. 

Carter (il était plutôt mal à l'aise d'annoncer cela à un si jeune enfant) : Ta...Ta mère et ta soeur étaient très blessées à cause de l'accident... Tous les docteurs ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à les sauver. 

Ethan (d'un ton solennel) : Est-ce qu'elles sont mortes ? 

Carter hocha la tête en signe de oui.

Ethan ne pleura pas, ne cria pas. Sa seule réaction fut de demander, de sa douce voix enfantine : C'est quoi, "être mort" ?

Carter fut très surpris par cette question. Il était toujours étonné de la spontanéité des enfants, même dans des situations pareilles. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été un spécialiste quand il s'agissait de s'adresser à des enfants...

Carter commença : Et bien, c'est quand...quand on est au ciel...

Ethan le regarda, intrigué : Au ciel ?

Carter (content d'avoir enfin établit un contact avec l'enfant) : Oui, les gens qui sont morts ne sont plus avec nous sur terre. Mais ils vont au ciel, et là, une nouvelle vie les y attend...

Ethan ne fut pas satisfait de cette réponse, il resta songeur.

Carter ajouta alors : Mais ils nous voient encore de là-haut, ils nous écoutent, et ils savent qu'on les aime...

Le visage d'Ethan s'illumina, et il sourit : Quand je vais dire ça à Lily...

Carter le regarda, et ne dit rien. Il fit "oui" de la tête pour ne pas briser les douces illusions d'Ethan. De toute façon, il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. 

Lui non plus n'avait pas compris quand Bobby était mort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde était triste. Lui, il continuait à jouer et à rire... Il était encore trop innocent pour savoir ce qu'était la mort, et il ne se rendait pas compte. Ses parents lui avaient beaucoup reproché de ne pas avoir pleuré la mort de son frère, de ne pas avoir été triste. En réalité John avait pleuré. Il avait été triste... Mais plus tard. Quand il avait compris. Seule sa grand-mère avait été capable de comprendre cela, et c'est la seule qui avait su apaiser ses pleurs lorsqu'il avait compris des années plus tard.

Il se releva, sourit une dernière fois à Ethan, et s'approcha de la porte. Il remarqua alors que sa grand-mère se tenait derrière les fenêtre de la salle, et qu'elle l'observait, sûrement depuis un moment déjà...

Carter : Grand-mère ?

Millicent (sur un ton très calme) : Je suis venue m'excuser, John...Je ne me rappelais plus combien la médecine est importante à tes yeux...

Carter la regarda : Non, grand-mère, c'est moi...J'ai été idiot de m'emporter comme ça, et je regrette de t'avoir parlé ainsi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, j'étais...

Millicent (hochant la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris) : Tu n'étais pas très bien, je sais John. Je te connais...

Carter (il la regarda dans les yeux et termina la phrase qu'elle venait de commencer) : ...Oui, tu me connais comme une mère.

Elle sourit à ces mots. Elle était très flattée, mais ça la gênait aussi que John la considère comme sa mère, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Millicent : John, ta mère est une femme très occupée, il faut la comprendre.

Carter : Grand-mère, maman ne s'est jamais occupée de nous. Elle nous en veut, à Sara et moi, pour la mort de notre frère... Elle a cessé de s'occuper de nous lorsque Bobby est mort. Et elle s'est plongée dans le travail. Il n'y a que toi qui te sois occupée de nous. Ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que nous le devons.

Millicent : Ne sois pas si dur avec ta mère. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre un enfant...

Carter la regarda : Et tu sais ce que c'est que de perdre une mère ? Nous en avons beaucoup souffert, Sara et moi... 

Millicent se tut. John avait raison, sa mère avait cessé de s'occuper d'eux quand Bobby était décédé. John et Sara étaient venu passer quelques mois avec elle, le temps que leurs parents récupèrent du choc émotionnel, mais ces quelques mois avaient finalement duré quelques années, et lorsque Sara était repartie vivre avec ses parents, John avait préféré rester avec sa grand-mère. Ils étaient devenus très proches.

Millicent regarda son petit fils dans les yeux. Il avait beaucoup changé, il n'était plus ce petit garçon indécis qu'il fallait toujours guider. Il avait maintenant ses idées, ses objectifs, et son caractère...

Millicent (d'un ton solennel) : Ne change surtout pas, John. Ne laisse personne te dicter ce que tu dois faire. Même pas moi... Je t'aime tel que tu es...

Carter (en souriant) : Je t'aime aussi telle que tu es, grand-mère...

Millicent sourit, et John la serra dans ses bras… 

"Allez, j'vous laisse avec la mer,  
Que toute sa beauté fasse naître des rivières,  
Allez vous y baigner, sans trop les polluer,  
En sachant apprécier les moments partagés  
Avec ta mère,  
Avec la mer..."

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
